


It's your choice detective Morgan

by Kurtofsky101



Category: Criminal Minds, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad at tagging, Character Death, Derek/Spence endgame, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Possible smut, Romance, Violence, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtofsky101/pseuds/Kurtofsky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer have been together for 3 years but things are complicated. While they are on a case investigating the jigsaw killer Derek gets captured and he must choose. Does he choose his partner or Hotchner his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you guys enjoy please leave kudos and comments. Please don't hate me but I do enjoy constructive criticism.

Chapter 1 - POV: Derek 

I feel a sheen of sweat on my body as I pull out of Hotchner and roll on my back to look at the ceiling. Pulling off the condom and tying it off throwing it off to the trash can next to the bed. 

I feel the bed move next to me telling me that hotch has left the bed. "Hey hotch what you doing man?" I say as I watch him go into the bathroom of the hotel we're staying at for this particular case.

I hear a sorrowful gasp as Hotchner starts to speak. "Derek you know I enjoy our time together especially now that Haley took jack I mean it gets my mind off things but I feel so wrong. Spencer doesn't deserve this. He loves you man don't you get it."

Listening to all this makes my think of spence and how much he has been hurting lately I can tell he feels me drifting from him but I can't help it. We have been together for 3 years and I love him don't get me wrong but something is missing I can tell he is not the genius I met in the bureau 5 almost 6 years ago. 

I can feel hotch's eyes on me as I think of my pretty boy. "Listen hotch I know your concerned but things are ok with us". I see in his eyes he is crying so I get up to go comfort him but instead he shuts the door on my face. 

There was an echo as I heard him start to speak. "Tell me Derek was I just something to use to find yourself again or did you do this to hurt spencer" my heart broke because I never thought about spencer doing all of this I mean we aren't married but we still are in a relationship and I don't think I could ever take hurting him but at the same time I need my fix that spence just isn't giving me anymore. 

"Hotch I don't know how to answer that we can figure this out okay I know we can" and with that the door clicked open and I saw his eyes rimed red with unshed years. 

He looked me in the eyes and said " you better get back before he notices your gone". I lean in to kiss him but he pulls back and for once I don't blame him. I turn around to look at the clock and it reads 2:37 am. 

I go across the room and pull on my pants and throw my shirt over my head making sure I had my cell phone and room key. I looked over at hotch and gave him a warm smile before leaving the room and going to the elevator and back to my room that I'm sharing with spencer. 

CMCMCMCMCMCM   
-flashback-   
As soon as i get a coffee I look across the coffee shop and see my beautiful spence sitting there talking to Garcia. He looks so happy as he sits there in his back trousers framing his long legs and wearing his dorky black and white converse that you can tell he's had for a long time.

As my eyes travel upwards I notice he's wearing his blue button up shirt under his favorite argyle sweater and before I can admire him to long I see him notice me and his smile brightens into his 100 megawatt smile. 

As I start to walk over I hear Garcia talk about her date with Kevin last night that I'm assuming went amazing based on her excessive giggling. As I take my seat next to spencer his hand slips into mine without even a second thought. 

I lean over and kiss his forehead saying "how's my pretty boy today." I notice a slow blush rise up on his cheeks as he gazes into my eyes. It's as if in that moment I can tell my whole world has been turned upside down. I knew my life would never be the same. 

-end of flashback-   
CMCMCMCMCMCM 

 

As I enter me and spencer room I look over to the bed and there he is half sitting up with his back against the head board and his book in his lap his finger moving a mile a minuets to keep up with his eyes. 

When he hears me walk into the room he looks at me but this time there is no smile I am only met with tears. 

"Who is he."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy the first chapter here is second one

Chapter 2 

 

I can feel all the blood rush out of my body with those simple 3 words. My first thought is how does he know then as though someone slaps me across the face of course he's a genius ! 

Do I dare tell him it's hotch or do I just make someone up. It would kill him if he knew it was hotch they had been best friends ever since Spencer became a part of our team. 

I look him in the eye and see years of hurt and pain stare back at me. "please baby let me explain. " he looks at me with shock "let you explain let's you explain you got to be kidding me." 

"Please let me explain I know I can explain it to make you understand that you got I know I never meant to hurt you" Spencer sighed as he put his head in his hands and began to cry

. I took a couple steps forward to get on the bed and try and hold him. But as soon as he seen me coming he stood up and put his arms out. I stood there shocked he had never shielded himself from me before this behavior is odd even for him. 

A look of fear across his eyes he began to say "let you explain you kidding me I sat in this room day in and day out when you went out and fucked him. You held him when I sat here needing you to hold me the most ever think about that did you ever think you'd get caught." 

"Spenc-" 

"Don't you dare Spencer me!! I loved you I opened up to you !! Do you know how long it's been since I opened up to anyone try NEVER!! Who is he Morgan do I know him is it better being with him than it is with me?" 

I had never seen him like this he was absolutely freaking out. And then I noticed it out of the corner of my eye I saw a little glass vile over half gone and the needle peeking out of the trash can and it all made sense he was on pain pills again. 

I ran to him and pulled him in my arms trying to hold him as best as I could with him struggling against me. "Stop pretty boy how much have you had and when did you start again." 

He looked to his right and new what I was talking about and it's as if a switch went off and he fell in my arms and went unconscious. 

I ran out of the room and all the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my neck I tried to fight it but I was met with cold blackness.


End file.
